


Drunken Confessions

by that_was_not_supposed_to_happen



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_was_not_supposed_to_happen/pseuds/that_was_not_supposed_to_happen
Summary: “You like her.” Laura states, looking over to the girl behind the bar with a shit eating grin.“I don’t.""Is it the hair? Is that a leprechaun thing?”“It’s not…it’s not the hair, okay. And I don’t, so shut up dead wife.”





	Drunken Confessions

“You like her.” Laura states, looking over to the girl behind the bar with a shit eating grin.   
   
“I don’t."   
   
"Is it the hair? Is that a leprechaun thing?”   
   
“It’s not…it’s not the hair, okay. And I don’t, so shut up dead wife.”   
   
She continues to watch for a moment before boredom wins and the fact that she is rotting from the inside, “Hey! Bar girl!”   
Your head snaps over to the table in the back and your brows immediately furrow, seeing Sweeney sitting there. Trouble followed where ever he went and you had been dragged into it more than once. So, while his looks were a blessing, his presence was not.   
   
“Sweeney.” You give him a look, ones of those that makes clear you’re not at all happy to see him and shoo him away a bit until he made enough room for you to sit down, “Dead girl.” You nod curtly, looking at both, questions practically written on your face.   
   
“You know I’m dead?"   
   
"It’s hard to miss…and smell. What do you want Sweeney? I don’t recall owning you anything."   
   
"You don’t, I was hoping for a favour."   
   
"For the dead girl?"   
   
"For the dead girl.” He nods in agreement.   
   
While you’d normally decline, you had to admit you were a little curious. Sweeney wasn’t the type to help out of the goodness of his heart. You knew him all too well for that and it didn’t take long for you to put it together.   
   
“You killed her, didn’t you?” You let out a laugh, seeing his pained expression with just the tinniest amount of guilt, “How long are you staying? I need to make some phone calls."   
   
The bar was right next to a motel complex and after agreeing to help them, Laura had gone back to her room while Sweeney spend his time drinking in the back until the place got emptier and he walked up to the bar.   
   
"We’re closing soon, you know?” The bar had been empty for a while now, if you didn’t count the immensely drunken leprechaun.   
   
“Give me one more and I’m out lass.”   
   
His words were only half understandable but you poured him a drink anyway, half carrying him out of the bar with you when he was finished.   
   
One arm around his shoulder - the other in his stomach, you make your way over to the rooms, “What’s your number?”   
   
“Why don’t we go to your place?” He slurs, one hand grabbing your breast to squeeze it firmly. You needed both your hands to hold him upright or you probably would have smacked him across the face.   
   
“Nice try Casanova.” You push him up against one of the motel walls, fishing for the keys in the pockets of his jacket, “And get your groping hands off of me, you perverted bastard.”   
   
You’re almost out of breath when you finally open the door to his room, letting both of you fall down on the bed. You take a few deep breaths, refocusing your attention on Sweeney when you feel him playing with your hair.   
   
“You’re so beautiful…” He whispers, your faces only inches apart as you look him in the eyes, “Stay here.” He continues, nuzzling his face against your shoulder while his legs wrap around yours, making it nearly impossible to get away. The deal is sealed when his arms lock around your waist, sealing you in place.   
   
You couldn’t help but blush at his words, it would have been cute if he hadn’t been completely drunk and could actually remember a word he said the next morning.


End file.
